Endless, A Silent Whisper
by MadebyPierrot
Summary: She broke him, the little demon princess. She left him on the brink of pitiful sorrow and love lost. His other self seeks revenge. And he shall have it. No matter the consequence, he shall leave her just as irreparable.


**Hi!**

**Okay. So this is a one shot.  
><strong>

**I've really been interested for sometime now in writing something like this. So here it is! keke! :P**

**To you guys who've been reading my other fic please do not be shocked! :P**

**I was just listening to A Perfect Circle's Passive and Judith and Emily Browning's version of Sweet Dreams and some random Evanescence songs as I wrote this. :X**

**Disclaimer: Only the story is mine. Alas! Kubo-sensei is awesome! :0**

* * *

><p><strong>Alter idem: The fool<strong>

†ˣ†•†ˣ†

It was total darkness with only the merest flashing of red and white strobe lights to give a hint of illumination within the room. Every now and then a writhing body would be revealed with a few more crawling over and under it. Like a perversion of a lover's embrace. The pounding music made the entire room shake with its powerful bass as dozens of bodies thrashed and gyrated around him. A hand would slide across his clothed muscular chest; another would run a finger over his arm. Another hand caressed his pale face almost longingly, fingers running through his white hair. But he paid them no mind. He was there for someone.

He could feel stares follow his procession further into the room soon followed by a cacophony of whispers. He could smell lust in the air, thick and inviting. His cruel smirk widened as he set eyes on the one he was looking for.

He stopped in his tracks surrounded by hot, sweaty bodies. Their red eyes trained on his unmoving form in their midst but they did not stop moving. Some hissed as they sensed the threat he possessed and some stared at him with open, unabashed desire. Moans and gasps tickled his ears as he stood there watching.

Her skin glimmered in the dim light rendering it with something of an ethereal quality. Her bare arms moved gracefully above her head as she writhed sensually with the music. She was a sight to behold. More otherworldly than the Oracles of Delphi in the height of their visions and much more desirable. Her thin satin chemise clung to her every curve, her sweat making them stick to her body. Her pert nipples were erect making him lick his lips at the sight.

He started towards her and he knew she knew he was there. She knew that he was coming for her tonight. She turned to face him, her amethyst eyes hazy, a slow seductive smile on her pink lips as their eyes locked. A tint of red flashed in her eyes as she made her way towards him, her tiny hips swaying still with the music.

She stopped a breath away from him, her lovely face upturned towards his and her head angled slightly. Her lips were parted. Tempting, wanting to be kissed by him. He felt his anger rise but his desire surged the victor as he crushed his lips onto hers. Hungrily, possessively as his arm snaked around her waist and pressed her small body to his.

He almost wept at her sweetness had he known how. It was that fool who let his emotions get the better of him and he was no fool. He desired her but he would not let that consume him, let it eat his very soul to leave him broken.

He was there for vengeance and he shall have it.

She was moaning, her fingers grasping his hair tugging it gently but incessantly. He could feel her body humming with desire. But it was not nearly enough. He would make her want him more than she could bear to feel. He wants her to atone for her sin. He wants her to experience his pain if not more. He wants to avenge the fool who loved her with all his heart.

He deepened the kiss, claiming more of her sinful mouth and pouring his hate into her. She stiffened for a moment before her body became even more pliant and soft against his. He pulled away from her and looked her in the eye, his sneer reflected in her cloudy amethyst eyes. At that moment he had her. She was his for the taking and she will feel the degradation she rightfully deserved. Only she would not be able to do anything about it. She doesn't have a choice but to obey every little thing he wanted her to do, say everything he wants her to say. Only she will be aware that he was forcing her and not be able to do anything and just watch herself comply.

"Do you love me, Rukia?"

Her face was blank for a moment before her features contorted. She was trying to change into her true form—their true form. She was fighting his power's hold over her. He laughed next to her ear, low and dangerous, full of promises of pain and retribution. Letting her know how futile her attempt at resistance was.

Her mouth moved against her own will, "I love you."

"Will you do anything I want?" his lips curled cruelly, his sallow eyes boring into hers daring her to say otherwise.

"I will do anything you want." Her voice sounded like music to his ears, her words pleasing him greatly. She sounded like she almost meant what she said.

He could sense her fear, taste it and it excited him. Now not even her familiarity with his power could save her. She was as good as lost.

"Will you come with me, Rukia?" he taunted her with his voice, saying her name like he would. Reminding her of what she destroyed by existing.

"Anywhere…" her voice was barely a whisper now as she shook in his arms. "I will go with you anywhere."

He hoisted her up into his arms and fled, his feet barely touching the ground, the wind whistling in his ears at his speed. He came to a stop before an elegant Victorian style house and leaped up to the balcony easily. He set her down and watched her look around. To her it would be very familiar; everything in this lavish room was familiar. It was hers after all.

She looked a little lost as she wandered around, her heels sinking into the plush carpet as she made her way to the huge canopy bed and sat down barely rumpling the sheets with her weight. She wasn't speaking, she wasn't looking at him. She just sat perfectly still with her head down to the side.

He studied her a bit more. She had a delicate air about her. Her slender limbs in perfect symmetry to her small build. She had a sad and quiet beauty that was once an epitome of women ages before. She carried herself quite well as befitting of a highborn being as herself.

Still aside from her obvious more than pleasing appearance he really couldn't understand why he loved her so. What made this tiny demon princess so damn special?

He chuckled softly to himself. Maybe he will never know but he was still gonna make her pay. He was entitled to do at least that since he got free reign.

Her small hand reached for a quadrille on the nightstand. It was silver, an antique based on the scratch and dents on the arabesque black roses embossed on the sides. Very slowly she raised the lid and a tinkling hunting lullaby began to play. She had closed her eyes and kept very still seemingly waiting.

He stalked towards her like a were cat slowly circling its prey. He wanted her to open her eyes and watch him, watch him come nearer and nearer.

"Look at me." He cooed at her making her eyes snap open at once, his very voice a command she could not refuse. But she kept her head down, locks of her short black hair partly shadowing one eye. The look on her face sent a thrill coursing through his body. She was exquisite, this woman.

He caught a lock of her hair and twirled it in one pale finger and knelt before her. With his other hand he pushed her gently onto the bed so his body hovered above hers.

"Rukia…how could you…" he leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"I loved you…" he was using his voice again. He stared her in the eye as he spoke in a choking voice, mocking the emotion it should be invoking within him. But for him there was nothing. There was only hate.

He hated this woman and he desired her.

Her eyes quivered, tears brimming as her cheeks flared with the shame he was barely inflicting on her. He wanted to see her break, tear herself apart in repentance. He did not want to see her tears.

She looked lovely though as she stared at him with glazed eyes finally seeing who he was. He was not him. His cruel smirk widened at her expression, his own lust increasing as he caressed her cheek almost lovingly. Like he used to do. A tear slid down and he licked it off. His tongue trailed down to her fragrant neck before he clamped his mouth over her pounding vein and sucked hard. Her body gave a start at the sensation as she gave an involuntary gasp.

In one swift motion he changed their position so that her head was resting on the pillows before claiming her lips in a searing kiss. Her hand moved to grasp his hair as she pushed at his head pressing their mouths closer. He could feel the urgency in her kiss, she wanted him. She could sense her desire but it was for that fool. Her heart was racing. Was he kissing her like he used to?

No. That fool was gentle while he ravished her. He tasted blood and felt his teeth retract. His body unconsciously reacted to his wish to hurt her.

He shut the lid of the quadrille. He only wants to hear her. Every little noise, every gasp, every moan.

Slowly he lowered his body down the length of hers and gripped the hem of her chemise before ripping it inch by inch, exposing more of her creamy skin.

He gripped the back of her knee and lifted her leg, kissing, licking and sucking at the inner part higher and higher. The scent of her arousal tickled his nose, she smell so sweet. So utterly delectable.

He raised his head to look at her face, she was looking down at him her eyes hazy with lust and her bleeding lips were parted. She couldn't see the swirling blackness slowly filling the whites of his eyes.

"Rukia, Rukia, Rukia…" he whispered on her taut abdomen, his fingers played with her wetness, teasing her. She sighed as he trailed hot breath up to her breast before taking one hardened nipple, swirling it into his mouth. At the same time he slid two fingers inside her making her hips buck.

"Did you know…he never really loved you like you thought he did?" he gave the pert little bud one last lick before ripping the remaining cloth off her chest. He felt her stiffen followed by a sharp intake of breath as she turned her head swiftly away as if she'd been slapped.

"Heh, are you crying again?..." he gripped her cheeks and forced her to look at him. Her tears slid hot down her cheeks like a torrent, unstoppable. Her face had crumpled, she was crying openly. He had managed to completely hurt her with those simple words.

"He only wanted you…he never _loved_ a pitiful little bitch like you! You never meant a thing! You were merely a plaything…" her sobs were arousing him, she was making little sounds at the back of her throat the more she cried her anguish. But it was the feeling building inside him that he was breaking her little by little that really made him hard.

He pulled out his fingers and suck on her juices coating them before taking off his shirt exposing his lean and muscular torso and the snarling black and silver dragon tattooed on his back crawling over his shoulder and chest.

She watched his movements but her red rimmed eyes were fixed on his tattoo. She has always been fascinated with it, he knew that much. Somehow she was excited by the sight of it as her own hands undid his pants in a frenzy. He smirked at her uninhibited demonic lust, given her predicament she still managed to put her carnal needs first before her own heart.

Hateful woman.

"Rukia…" he held her legs in both of his hands and placed them over his back as he positioned himself over her. "You don't mean a thing." he thrust into her hard. She was so wet that he went all the way in making him hiss at her tightness. She gripped him in all the right places and for a moment he lost himself to just feeling.

Tears were still streaming down her face but she was gasping as he moved inside her. He would make her weep as she came but he won't let his name escape her lips. He will not let her call him; she did not have the authority she used to possess over him to say his name so casually.

Her moans were getting louder as he moved faster, pounding her so hard her body was shaking with the waves of pleasure spreading within her.

Her breath were coming in short gasps as he felt himself pant, still he was far from finished. But by the vice like grip she had on his bicep he knew she was near. Her sharp nails pierced his skin as she tightened around him and she screamed as her orgasm reached its peak.

She became limp under him even as he relentlessly thrust into her until he felt himself come with a growl of satisfaction. He slid out of her and just lay on top of her catching his breath. His cruel smirk was slowly slipping as his mouth hardened into a thin line. His eyes slowly changing into amber as his hair started to tint with vibrant orange.

Her eyes went wide, her lips trembling at the sight unfolding before her. She started to open her mouth but he would not let her speak.

"Don't." his tone was harsh and her eyes closed instinctively as if he'd physically lashed at her.

"How could you do this to me, Rukia?" his face reflected anger as he gripped her wrists tightly and pinned them over her head. She did not offer any resistance at his manhandling. She just lay there beneath him looking more lost than ever.

"I _hate_ you." He finally spat at her face, disgusted by her display of weakness.

"He was right. You are nothing." He released her and got off the bed leaving her stunned, the hurt that filled her eyes only moments ago was dying into a void of indigo and lilac.

He had done it. Now she was as broken as him. The light seeping out of her eyes was the perfect retribution.

†ˣ†•†ˣ†

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! :)<strong>

**Don't forget to leave a review. :P**

* * *

><p><strong>I've just posted another supernatural dark fic...uhm a HichiRukIchi...kind of loosely based on the characters in this one. I hope you check it out too.<strong>

**It's called Damned by Fate.**

**Thank you. :X  
><strong>


End file.
